Ocho pasos y una noche de luna llena
by Aika Emi
Summary: En este caso, Ranma tendrá que seguir ocho pasos para lograr su objetivo, teniendo de amiga a la noche de luna llena, ideal para la ocasión.


**Ocho pasos y una noche de luna.**

Esta bien, esta bien. Empecemos por aclarar que él jamás se caracterizó por ser del tipo "romántico" de verdad, pero no le faltaban esos detalles que siempre sorprenden. Muy para sorpresa, había convencido a la familia que los dejarán solos, claro está que los padres lloraron de emoción y tanto ellos como Nabiki se negaron a irse, no querían perder la oportunidad, pero él por fin pudo decirles que por culpa suya, jamás habían avanzado nada, que siempre peleaban y eso ellos no lo negaban. Además de que Kasumi y Nodoka se encargaron de llevárselos el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pero antes, Ranma le hizo sacar a Nabiki todas y cada una de las cámaras de vigilancia de la casa, que le vio poner, así que sabía cuantas había por quitar.

 _Primer paso listo : Alejar a la familia._

Miró su reloj de muñeca, muy bien, las 7 en punto, una hora para preparar todo antes de que ella llegara de la casa de una de sus amigas, a la quien le pidió que la mantuviera hasta las 8 y un poco más, y agradeció que la fémina no haya preguntado más, de seguro se lo imaginaba.

Cosas volaban, de aquí para allá, uno o dos tropiezos contra la pared, molestarse por no saber que seguía y intentando que su mente reaccionara, chasqueando los dedos, como tratando de haciendo despertar a su cerebro. Y al acordarse corría a retomar su tarea.

 _Segundo paso listo: Arreglar la casa._

Sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo, y al revisar eran 7:10, el tiempo no era su compañera en estos momentos.

Cuando vas apurado, lo demás se mueve lento, eso se repetía, entonces... ¡¿Por qué diablos el tiempo no seguía la regla?!.

Antes de bañarse, buscó la ropa que su madre le había escogido con anterioridad, mejor dicho... que él la había obligado a elegir, ella lo quería vestir como si fuera pingüino, pero el se negó de mil formas distintas, aclarando que no quería ponerse algo con lo que estaría incómodo, apretado y se sentiría ridículo, además que la situación no lo necesitaba. Aunque su madre de todas formas lo compro, diciendo que ya lo usaría en algún otro momento.

Creía que algo le había dado, porque estaba más torpe que de costumbre, en primer lugar, al entrar a la regadera no calculó que tenía que esperar a que la temperatura fuera la adecuada, haciendo que su anatomía cambiará de masculina, a femenina. En segundo, casi se rompe el alma al casi resbalarse con el jabón, llevándose un buen susto. Y último, confundió el champú para el cabello, pero ni se dio cuenta.

Salió rápidamente, ya casi no quedaba tiempo según él, vio su reloj de habitación, 7: 25, iba bien, iba bien... o eso quería creer.

Terminó de vestirse y fue abajo para revisar todo por enésima vez.

 _Tercer paso listo: Verse bien._

Lo que usarían estaba, los vasos también, el jugo también... ¡La comida!.

¡Como se le pudo olvidar!, ¡Eso era importante!.

-Que idiota soy.- Se insulto a si mismo, mientras buscaba algo que Kasumi le había dejado.- Bien... debe haber algo que sea rápido, y que se pueda hacer con lo que... hay, no como en la tele, ahí Hasta que piden un ciervo. (No sé si solo a mi me pasa, pero siempre que quiero hacer una receta de la tele, parece que ma la hacen difícil, y eso que recalcan "con lo que tiene en su cocina" )

-A ver...- Abrió el libro de cocina, se salto Muchas páginas ya que esas eran bastantes complicadas para su gusto.- Ahora veo, de donde varía la comida de Kasumi, pero no sé como lo entiende.- Siguió buscando hasta que encontró tres opciones.- Carne asiática, bueno... no estaría mal, además no es complicado y... sé ve que no tarda...- Siguiente página.- Tortilla de papas y carne... eso puede tardar...además creo que no hay...- Ultima página.- Pizza a domicilio... no voy a pedir una pizza ahora, eso es para fines de semana cuando no hay ganas de cocinar y no quieres líos. Entonces me quedo con la carne asiática. (Me recuerda a Beyond two souls xD, pero me consta, esa carne no está nada mal).

Leyó la receta rápido, memorizando cada cosa. Busco un satén, la carne, tomates y cebolla (Creo que hay otra forma de hacerla, pero así la conozco yo, nunca la hice, sólo la probé xD). En un intento de cortar la carne, se cortó un dedo, por reflejo lo llevo a la boca, adolorido, aunque sabía que habían curitas en un cajón de allí. Intentó no hacer lo mismo con otro dedo, y no le costó mucho, menos con la cebolla, parecía una chica viendo un dorama super triste por la forma en la que lloraba.

Lo juntó todo en la satén con un poco de aceite, y se dispuso a condimentarlo, como no sabía cuanto poner de cada cosa, ya que en el libro no especificaba, no puso mucho, sólo lo que creyó necesario, pero en medio condimentar la comida, agarro el picante y antes de llevarlo a la comida, noto que el frasco no era como el de la pimienta o sal, reviso y el picante se le calló al piso de la impresión, rompiendo en franco.

-Kasumi me matará, mañana tendré que comprar una nueva.- Dijo bastante avergonzado de sí mismo, no entendía porque cometía tantos errores.- Ya parezco Akane.- Se quedó mirando la comida, ya Hasta le estaba entrando hambre.-Mmm... ya no recuerdo si va en la receta pero, podría darle más sabor con algo... - Rebusco entre las cosas, hasta que encontró una de las botellas de Sake de la cocina.- Mmm... ¿El Sake, sirve para dar sabor?... sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- Destapó la botella y vertió un poco del contenido allí, aunque se echó para atrás al ver como un poco de fuego se levantaba, reviso la comida, y esta parecía estar bien.- Espero que lo éste.- Tapó una vez más la botella.

 _Cuarto paso listo: No arruinar la cena._

-Cuando estaba apurado, te moviste rápido, y ahora que más necesito que te muevas, ahí te quedas.- Gruño a su reloj, muy enojado, pero no iba a irse, si lo hacía se descuidia y la carne asiática se quemaría. Llevaba bastante ahí, y apenas eran 7:35, pero se recordaba que ese día sería especial por lo cual, no debía arruinarla.

-A ver... cubiertos listos, cena lista... yo estoy listo... creo que falta algo... - Volteó a ver por la ventana de la cocina, topandose con un árbol.- Árbol... árbol... - Cerró los ojos, intentando acordarse.-... ¡Las flores!, ¡Es verdad!.- Se levantó del piso y salió de la casa por ellas.

No le costó mucho, ya que una de las amigas de Akane, era hija del dueño de una florería, y justo ella lo atendió, así que le hizo un buen trato, ya que se suponía que eran para Akane, por como iba vestido, pero Akane ya le contaría el lunes lo que pasó.

Regresó a casa, dejó las flores en la mesa y miró otra vez la cena, parecía faltar unos minutos más así que ahí la dejo.

 _Quinto paso listo: Un lindo detalle._

Ya estaba bastante oscuro, pero no por completo, de seguro Yumi ya había mandado a Akane a la casa, para que llegara a horario, pero conociéndola como la conoce, de seguro llegaría a las ocho pasadas.

Eso le daría tiempo de arreglar mejor todo, quería que todo fuese perfecto, sin ningún error, por lo que tomo todas las medidas necesarias para no ser interrumpidos, aunque... él tenía planeado algo más después de la cena.

-Solo espero que le guste...- Murmuró Ranma, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La comida ya estaba lista, la casa sin intrusos, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado, aunque con ayuda de Kasumi claro, ya que él pensó que con una cena bastaría, pero ella lo convenció de que mejor fuera en otro lugar.

* * *

-Yumi es muy rara, no entiendo para que me invitó hoy a su casa, y encima recién ahora me dijo que me fuera, aunque parecía feliz.- Se preguntaba Akane, ya en unas manzanas de su casa.- Creo que el pastel de hoy tenía algo que le sentó mal.

Llegó a su casa minutos después, pero le pareció raro que no se escuchara alguna pelea, algo rompiéndose, algún grito... parecía que se había equivocado de casa, incluso reviso Muchas veces la entrada.- Qué raro, algo debe pasar como para que a esta hora no haya un solo ruido.

Entro anunciando su llegada, pero nadie le respondió, pregunto si había alguien y Ranma le dijo que estaba en la sala.

-Ranma quieres decirme...- No termino su pregunta, porque se lo cruzó apenas tocó la entrará de la sala.-¡Madre de Dios Ranma!, ¡Que casi me matas del susto!.- Le reclamó con una mano en el pecho, no se esperaba que estuviera en frente suyo tan De repente.

-Lo siento.

-Oye, ¿Donde están todos?.- Preguntó mirando por los lados.

-No están, salieron.

-Si, lo veo... ¿Vas a algún lado?.- Aun no entendía nada, la casa sola, y Ranma vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, incluso podía jurar que estaba más peinado que de costumbre.

-Podría decirse.

-Si.- Se acercó un poco a él, al sentir una fragancia conocida.- ¿Qué lugar es tan importante, como para que uses mi champú?.- Preguntó burlándose.

-¿Discúlpame?.- Debía de ser broma, pero llevo su trenza a la nariz, era verdad.- Supongo que me confundí.- Reconoció sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-¿Es que cenaras con alguien?.- La mesa estaba para dos, otro punto que la extraño. Desde allí se olía la cena, y olía bastante bien.

-Ahh Ehaa.- Balbuceo, intentando pensar una excusa.

-¿Y para qué quieres flores?.- No era un ramo sólo, eran dos en uno solo, por lo que era bastante grande.

-Eh... eso...

-No me digas que tienes una cita, y ni me avisas.- Preguntó alzando una ceja pero sin perder su sonrisa burlona.

-Este... bueno... no tan así... o eso creo.

-¿Creo?, ¿Cómo que creo?, Si tu no sabes, quién si.

-Si te callas 5 minutos podré decirte, sino estaremos así Hasta año nuevo.

-Te estas tardando.

-Bueno... cómo verás estamos solos y pues... es sólo un detalle... que se me ocurrió... ¡Pero no lo malinterpretes!... sólo es una cena, digamos, también podríamos aprovechar para hablar un rato, por lo menos hasta que lleguen nuestros padres. Este... teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca estamos solos de verdad, sin nadie... pues me pareció bueno aprovecharlo.

-¿A si?, pues que detalle.- A pesar de que le dijo que no lo malinterpretara, estaba feliz, Ranma se había esforzado así, ¿Por ella?, ¿Y eso por qué?.

Aunque se quedó con la duda, ya que literalmente Ranma la invito a sentarse en lo que el iba por la comida. Ella pudo inspeccionar mejor el lugar, habían unas cuantas velas para alumbrar por los alrededores, acompañadas de la Luna y estrellas, dándole un toque mágico y en cierto modo... llegando a lo romántico. La mesa bien puesta, sólo para dos, con una rosa en el centro de la mesa. La televisión no estaba, por lo que había mucho más lugar, no lo hacía ver tan chiquito al lugar. Su corazón latió al creer que se había tomado tantas molestias, se había arreglado, había acomodado la casa a su gusto, tenía la cena y hasta un detalle muy lindo le dio. Se sintió conmovida y halagada. Todo parecía una cita.

 _Sexto paso listo: Sorprendela._

-Vaya Ranma, no sabia que cocinabas.- Dijo una asombrada Akane al ver la cena, que tenía muy buen olor y aspecto.

-Bueno, sólo un poco.- Volvió a sonrojarse por el cumplido de la chica, hasta ahora todo bien.

-Mmm... esta bueno.-Sonrió Akane, al llevarse la comida a la boca, Ranma había esperado a que ella la probara.

-¿En serio?.

-Si, nada mal, ahora si estoy en condiciones de decir que te odio.

-¿Y... ahora que hice?.- Preguntó asustado, ¿Cometió algún error?.

-Por ganarme en la cocina, eso hiciste.

-Ahh.

Siguieron comiendo, manteniendo un ambiente ameno, riéndo un poco al recordar viejos tiempos, ó contando lo que había pasado en la casa de Yumi, Ranma trataba de lucir normal para que ella no sospechara de su plan, aunque Akane no era tan tonta como para no sospechar de aquella cena, su ropa y las flores, intentó disimular diciendo que no se hiciera ilusiones, pero Akane no dejaba de preguntarle, intentando que él lo dijera todo, no era normal ese comportamiento en su prometido, eso se notaba de allí, a China. Pero no logró sacarle nada, así que se rindió.

Apenas terminaron de comer, Akane quiso levantar los platos, pero no contó con que Ranma no la dejaría ni moverse de allí, por un momento se enojó, su prometido no la dejaba hacer nada, se sentía inútil. Ranma dejó los platos y lo usado para lavar, ya lo haría cuando volvieran. Le pidió a Akane que lo acompañara y no preguntara, ella obedientemente lo hizo.

Caminaron, uno al lado del otro, por las calles de la noche, nadie decía nada, tal vez por miedo a decir algo y arruinar todo, o por no saber que decir exactamente, los ladridos de los perros los mantenían al tanto de donde ir. Era muy incómodo, estar solos y ni hablarse, sólo caminar, sin embargo, así se quedaron hasta que llegaron a un claro, un poco cerca del parque. El lugar era precioso, incluso había una banca que dejaba ver el paisaje que les ofrecía la noche de luna llena y estrellas, o también uno podía sentarse en la varanda de piedra que al ser gruesa, uno Hasta se podía recostar con tranquilidad, aunque no era lo más recomendable.

-Ranma, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

-Sólo... bueno... este...- Balbuceo un poco, jugando con sus pulgares.- Descubrí este lugar, gracias a uno de los vuelos que me das con tu mazo y bueno... creí que te gustaría conocerlo.

-¿En serio?.- Aun no se lo creía, este no podía ser el Ranma que ella conocía, lo cambiaron o algo.- ¿Y por qué yo?.

-No se me ocurre alguien más a quién podría traer.

Esa respuesta sincera, podía ser vista de una o otra forma, la primera... que la había llevado porque no tenía a nadie más, y la otra... bueno, que en la primera fue ella en quien pensó para traerla, no en sus otras prometidas... en ella.

Akane decidió quedarse con la segunda, aunque creía que eso era una cosa suya, él no era así. Ambos se sentaron en la banca, para mirar el paisaje, la luna llena era preciosa y perfecta para la ocasión. No podían haber errores ahora, no ahora. Esta parte sin dudas era la más importante de todas.

 _Séptimo paso listo: Dile la verdad._

-Este... Akane...

\- Si dime.- Respondió Akane, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Ammm... bueno, yo quería decirte que...por amor de Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de mirar el cielo y ponerme atención?.- No le agradó nada, que él estuviera hablando y ella ni lo miraba.

-Ya, no te enojes.-

-Bueno, a no ser que quieras ahora detenerte a mirar algún bicho, préstame atención.

-Los bichos no me gustan.

-Como sea... ¿Puedo seguir?.

-Adelante.

-Bueno... en principio, había una razón por la cual yo... hice todo esto.

-No lo dudo, tu no eres así.

-Calla, pero aun así, quería hablar contigo... de nuestro compromiso.

-Ah.- Dijo algo asustada.- ¿Qué con él?.

-Bueno... yo quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo... tal vez digas que no pero voy a poner todas mis cartas a la mesa, voy a arriesgarme a hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué...?.

Para cuando quiso notarlo, tenía los cálidos labios de sus prometido sobre los suyos, parpadeó un par de veces, sin creérselo, algo debió hacerle daño como para que viera a Ranma en ese plan, pero no pudo negar que era un sueño, del cual no quería despertar. Cerró los ojos, dándole la aprobación a Ranma que tanto esperaba para continuar. Él esperaba, como mínimo, un golpe por su atrevimiento, pero quedó asombrado y feliz al sentir que era correspondido. La acercó más a él tomándola de la cintura, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, así estarían más cerca. Se encontraban en su pequeña burbuja, en la cual solo ellos tenían acceso, explorando la boca del otro, un terreno desconocido pero a la vez, que siempre fue deseado por el otro, no querían acabar con ese momento, hubieran deseado que siguiera para siempre, pero sus pulmones no podían permanecer más sin aire para poder respirar. Separaron sus bocas, pero mantuvieron los ojos entreabiertos, unieron sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos, no eran necesarias las palabras, sus propios ojos decían lo que el otro sentía.

Un abrazo se hizo presente después de un tiempo, era lo que deseaban. Ambos estaban felices pero llenos de dudas, más Akane, ella se preguntaba el por qué, por qué la besó, por qué la llevó allí a ella, por qué la estaba abrazando en ese preciso momento, necesitaba saberlo. Ya que un beso, no significaba precisamente que sentía algo por ella, existían millones de posibilidades.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Akane, aun un poco agitada.

-No lo sé... pero... no estuvo nada mal.

-Ranma...- Se separó de él, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él, para mirar sus ojos.- Aun no me has dicho, que hacemos aquí.

-¿Por qué mejor no miras tu dedo, y dejas de hacer preguntas obvias?.- Sonrió, antes de levantarse y ir al varandal.

Ella reviso ambas manos, y para su sorpresa, en una de ellas, justo en el dedo anular, se encontraba un anillo que ella no traía puesto al llegar. ¿Como fue que?... Miró a su prometido, quien miraba al horizonte, sólo él pudo ponerlo ahí. Miró con detenimiento, pero se quitó el anillo para apreciar mejor la inscripción que este tenía "¿ _Aceptas ser mi esposa?"_ , no pudo evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, casi al borde de llorar, no se creía lo que sus ojos leían, tanto que lo revisó una y otra vez. Volvió a mirarlo, sólo para agarrarlo mirándola de reojo, ella sonrió de medio lado y volvió a ponerse el anillo. Fue con su prometido.

-¿Y Qué dices?, ¿Si o no?.- Preguntó sin mirarla, no tenía valor como para enfrentar sus ojos chocolate.

-Eres un tonto.-Con sus brazos, rodeó el suyo.- Claro que si.

Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantos besos que deseaba darle, tanto aún para confesarle, queria gritarle que la amaba, decirle todo lo que se guardo tantos años pero decidió que fue mucho para un solo día, eso sin mencionar que no se sentía por completo preparado, podría hacerlo más tarde además ahora tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo, sólo que ya no Cómo prometidos.

Sino como marido y mujer.

-Oye Ranma... ¿Por qué arreglaste tanto la casa, si íbamos a venir aquí?.

-Tampoco iba a dejarla desordenada, además quería sorprenderte un poco.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste.

 _Octavo paso listo: Marido y mujer._


End file.
